


Drift

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: Slow West (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Michael Fassbender - Freeform, Mild Angst, Oral Sex, Smut, sexy outlaw, underrated movie and character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: Silas Selleck, typically lone outlaw, has been drifting with a new companion lately, and after another boring day walking across the expanse of Colorado, things heat up between them hotter than their campfire.





	Drift

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a drabble in my mind, and turned into a full-blown one-shot that I had to get written down. There is literally no Slow West/ Silas Selleck X Reader Insert work on here (or anywhere else that I've been able to find) and this handsome outlaw deserves some attention and affection. Truly an underrated film and role of Michael Fassbender's, in my opinion.

  
* * * 

“What do you think you're doing?”

You lifted your face out of the mane of your horse and squinted up at the man a dozen or so feet in front of you, bobbing slightly on his own horse. “What do you mean? You said 'Let's drift',” you answered back in a drowsy voice. Pale blue eyes locked on yours, and Silas tugged at his horse's reins, turning it around to face your direction and halting.

“I didn't mean drift off to sleep. That's dangerous, kid.”

“You know...considering what you do to me when we make camp at night, do you really think you should still be calling me 'kid'?” The outlaw lifted a ginger brow, and gave a grunt, turning his horse to continue moving forward. You let out a little huff, and nudged your horse to speed up a little, moving to walk parallel to the man's steed as he kept his vision straight ahead. “It's getting late...we're not going to reach anywhere with food before dark. It wouldn't be the worst idea to stop for the night.” You were answered with another grunt, but you knew that particular grunt. It meant he was about to concede to you. He didn't particularly like the power you seemed to have over him, but he enjoyed the company – with and without clothes, even if he couldn't admit it out loud.

* * *

You leaned against your makeshift pillow, soaking in the heat of the crackling fire and watching the ever-wandering cowboy as he cleaned his gun. Silas was well aware of your vibrant eyes fixed on him, he didn't even have to look up. He knew his gun was plenty clean, but he was trying to distract himself.

The Irish-Canadian ruffian had been telling himself since he'd met you that, whatever this was between you and he, it was wrong. It hadn't been his intention to pick up a riding companion when he'd stumbled into your camp, very intoxicated, about a month before. It had been a rough night, with memories of his past experiences with the violent gang he'd joined up with at such a young age, that group he'd committed such horrible acts with, flooding his mind relentlessly. He'd attempted to drink away those awful memories, but...all he'd really managed to do was send his blood-alcohol level sky high, and at one point, face-plant into a tree.

You'd been rather surprised to see another soul when he'd staggered into your temporary camp that evening, and had rose quickly to your feet to aim your gun his way. He'd looked up at you, unfazed by your drawn weapon, palm covering the little wound dripping blood from his forehead. After a few determined blinks, he cleared his throat and announced, “It's alright kid, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm...I've gotten a bit turned around.” You'd kept your weapon aimed at the patch of skin between his eyes, you weren't a fool. But he just stood silently, and put up his arms in surrender.

That had been several weeks ago, and the two of you had become rather close in that time, at least on a physical level. You didn't have a price on your head, and you hadn't deserted a family of your own or committed a crime that landed you a life on the run. You were just a little aimless, content to keep moving and exploring. You'd refused to marry any of the permanently drunk, revolting men in the small town you'd grown up in, and as soon as you'd been able, you simply left in the middle of the night one evening, and had never looked back. The companionship between yourself and Silas had been a welcome change for both of you.

“Are you just going to clean your pistol all night, Silas?” you called out after several minutes of silence had passed. The outlaw's hands stilled at the sound of your voice, and his gorgeous blue eyes lifted to peer back at you from the other side of the fire.

“I might...I thought you were tired. You ought to get to sleep.”

You stared right back at him, squinting your eyes a bit at his stern expression. Some nights he was all over you, but most of the time, he acted like you were just traveling companions, and you had to coax him into your arms. Apparently this was going to be one of those playing-hard-to-get nights. You shook your head silently, and sat up to stretch your arms toward the sky, the bottom hem of your button-up shirt rising above your navel to give him a flash of your pale skin. Silas stared at the exposed strip of flesh, eyes rising to your blouse-covered breasts as they rose too at your stretching movement. His hands had stilled, his gun just lying with a ridiculously shiny gleam to it as he ogled you. “I think you're right, Silas. It's awfully late, and you're clearly occupied with important business.”

Silas' eyes finally rose to yours, and he set his weapon to the side. You got to your feet and strode around the little camp fire to stand before him. He kept eye contact, spreading his legs a little to make room for you, assuming you would straddle him. You smirked a little at him, and snatched his worn out hat from his head, placing it atop yours and dodging that hand that shot out to grasp your leg and trap you. “What's your game, girl. Do you want me or not?”

“What's _your_ game, Silas. Why do you always insist on making me work for your attention?” 

Silas gave a huff, leaning back against the tree he'd been sitting in front of, and reaching up to the top of his ear to grab the cigar he'd placed there for safekeeping. “Ah! Don't you dare!” you snapped at him. His hand stopped mid-air, and he looked back up at you.

“Get back over here then, woman. Give me something else to do with my mouth.”

You flushed at his words, you knew he didn't just mean kissing. The outlaw's lips curved into a smirk at your response to his words, and he brought his hand up, signaling you back to him with a curved finger, “Come on...get over here.”

* * * 

You let out a loud whimper as both your hands clutched at Silas' hair, your ass sat upon his chest and your thighs straddling his face. Silas let out a pleased groan as he stared up at you from where his mouth was flush against your sensitive flesh at the juncture of your legs. “Silas,” you gasped, eyes closed tight, head tilted back toward the sky as you ground down slowly and rhythmically against his lips and tongue while they worked you over with precision and ridiculous skill. His hands slid down from your lower back to your thighs, and he pulled you even more flush against him, causing you to fall forward and catch yourself with your hands against the pallet of blankets separating you from the filthy ground. Your eyes opened, almost completely black from the darkness and from the pleasure and lust coursing through your veins. 

“Come on, baby...fuck my mouth with your soaking wet pussy,” he whispered as he dragged his mouth just an inch away from you. You let out a groan of annoyance, wondering how the hell he could manage to make you blush even harder when you were already perched over his face. Silas' hands ran back up your thighs, and gave your ass a slap on both cheeks, urging you on. With another gasp, you pushed a hand back into his hair and shoved the back of his head down to the ground, and settled more of your weight on him, beginning to move your dripping flesh over his open mouth. The outlaw let our a satisfied groan and started to lap at your clit and your slit with more vigor, his short nails digging into the flesh of your backside, leaving tiny crescent indentations behind. 

Your soft gasps started to morph into tiny cries of need, both hands back in his hair, grinding down against his face. Your solid rhythm became convulsive jerks, and he just held you tighter to him, moaning against your soaked flesh as your voice suddenly came out in screams and you finally came against his mouth, covering him even more in your slick arousal. Your movements slowed to complete motionlessness, still perched atop him, until he swiped at you once more with that talented tongue, and your over-sensitivity made you jerk away and almost fall over onto the bare ground beside him. In a flash, he was sat up, his arms shooting around you to keep you from impact. You just stared up at him with half-lidded eyes, breathing shallowly as he stared right back. Without a word, he shifted your naked body, lying you down on the makeshift pallet made up of both of your combined blankets. You just continued to watch with a satisfied grin as he began stripping off his clothes, continuing to watch you. “Where...where did you learn how to do that so well,” you whispered in a soft voice. He chuckled as his pants dropped to the ground and he stepped out of them.

“Do you really wanna know?” he answered back, peeling off his underclothes and lowering himself back to the ground, sliding up close and dragging your legs around his waist.

“No...probably not,” you whispered back with a slight tinge of jealously in your voice. You didn't like to think about what was actually going on between the two of you. You didn't want to think about who he'd been with in the past, who he might go on to bed down with after he'd grown tired of you. It wasn't just companionship that kept you drifting alongside him. Silas' eyes stared down into your face as your gaze shifted away from him. 

“Hey...what's wrong? Do you wanna stop?” his hand lowered to your face to cup your cheek, his eyebrows knitted together in a rare display of concern. You closed your eyes briefly, before shifting to face him more fully and looking back up into his pale blue orbs. Silas saw that hint of unhappiness in your expression, and moved to sit up, pulling you with him to sit you in his lap with your legs still wrapped around him. “I said something stupid, didn't I?”

Your lips twitched at the corners into the closest thing your could manage to a smile in that moment. You reached out, wrapping one arm around his shoulder, and placing the other hand at the side of his face, leaning in to kiss him gently. After a few seconds, he finally responded, pushing his lips firmly against yours and tilting his head to fit more comfortably against your mouth, pressing his tongue inside. You could taste yourself in his mouth, and it made you forget, at least temporarily, about the depressing feeling that had washed over you in the minutes before. He might not be yours forever, but he was yours for now, in this moment. You were the one with your legs wrapped around his narrow waist, and it was your arousal that had changed the flavor of his lips and mouth that you were able to taste as you kissed him. Silas slowly pulled away and raised both hands to your cheeks, surprising you with just how gentle he was being toward you. He'd never raised his voice or acted the slightest bit violent or aggressive toward you, but when he was ready to go, he was practically blind to everything but yours and his pleasure. Yet he sat before you, crystal blue eyes trained on yours with his cock straining against your sex in anticipation, “Hey...What's going on?”

“I was just thinking...about what we're doing, what we've been doing. I don't know where I stand with you,” you started, and he opened his mouth to speak but you pressed your hand lightly to his lips. “I...I've been on my own for a while, definitely not as long as you, but...a while. I didn't plan on any of this happening, but I'm getting attached to you, and not just as a comrade or a bed-mate. I don't expect you to feel the sa-”

Silas silenced you abruptly with an aggressive kiss, and you wrapped your arms around his neck out of instinct. After several seconds of intensity, he pulled away and stared back into your eyes again. “I didn't plan on this either. I'm not good at...being around people. But I think we fit, you and I. I'm not just going to leave you...I don't want you leaving me either.” You watched him with cautious optimism as he leaned in and pressed you back down against the blankets. His mouth descended on yours, and instead of his usually rough kisses, me pressed soft, gentle ones to your lips, traveling down your neck as he slowly slid your legs more tightly around his hips and slipped his cock deep inside you with ease. Your head fell back softly against the rough, woven cotton separating you from the dirt and grass, as he began to move uncharacteristically slowly inside you. His mouth moved back up the side of your neck and he pressed a kiss against your earlobe, whispering as he pumped inside your wetness, “Stay with me.” Your hips ground up against his, urging him to move faster as you took his face in your hands to meet your gaze, and you gave a small nod as he started to press more deeply inside you. You started to meet his thrusts with your own as he buried himself inside you with every stroke, his breath already becoming ragged, his head drifting down to press his face into your neck. Your arms wrapped around his back, your nails digging into his flesh as his cock rubbed against all the right spots inside you, making those familiar, pleasurable sensations creep up inside you again. You whimpered his name as his thrusts started to become more determined, the sound of his skin slapping against yours as you started to tremble under his. One of your hands came up to work through his hair as his mouth opened against the delicate skin of your neck and he started to suck at you there, leaving behind a mark you knew would last for days...a mark you would proudly leave exposed to anyone that might cross your path until it faded. 

The typically quiet outlaw started making little groans against your skin, and you knew he wouldn't last much longer. You started grinding harder against him, and he took the hint, dropping his hand between your bodies and going right for your clit, rubbing at you relentlessly until you let out another scream, shuddering against him and coming hard around him. Within a few thrusts, he was growling against your neck, and his torso shot up suddenly, pulling out and cumming all over your stomach. His eyes closed, and his head fell back, becoming completely still above you. You didn't feel much like moving either, and you just stared up at him with half-lidded eyes, marveling at the lean, toned muscle of his torso, the strong arms that led down to the hands which gently grasped your hips. He was a gorgeous male specimen, and you truly delighted in him. All of him. His prowess, his wisdom, his physicality and his stoicism. He might not be yours forever, but he was what you wanted and needed right now, and it seemed that the feeling was mutual. 

After several seconds of motionlessness, his mouth turned up in a little smile as he felt your fingers drawing little circles on his thighs. He looked down at you, and your mouth smiled faintly too at the look of genuine affection in his eyes. “Thought you were tired,” he mumbled with a rare grin, grabbing up the nearest piece of clothing to wipe his fluids from your stomach, proceeding to flip your positions and lay your body down atop his own, grasping at a lose blanket from the stack to drape over the both of you. 

“You wear me out, cowboy,” you whispered, settling on top of him as comfortably as you could in such a position, and looking up to his eyes. 

He put a hand behind his head and stared back down at you, “You better get used to it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is. I tried to keep him in character as much as possible, but I'm sure there was probably a little slippage. To my "Instant Crush" readers, fear not! I'll be updating soon. I just had to get this out of my brain so I could move on, back to David 8.
> 
> Leave me comment and/or kudos if you liked it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
